fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Look Back
Plot It had been 6 months since the events at the camp. The group had successfully arrived at the airport and managed to clear it out within a few days. They had a basic perimeter set up and had managed to fortify the place to some degree. Zach informed Matt on what really happened with Lucas and Darren, leading Matt to feel like a failure of a guardian and he had spent the past 6 months trying to prove himself to Darren who was distancing himself from Matt. Sydney had stepped up and had become a sort of leader to the group but major decisions were group led. Joe and Jeremy were a happy couple, or as happy as they could be in the apocalypse. Zach had grown attached to Darren and Jessie and was seen as a big brother to the two, and Tabitha viewed him as her own son. Debbie was still reeling off the effects of losing her family but she was fighting back, although she still felt useless. Maya had calmed down but still had anxiety attacks. Melanie had also stepped up in becoming a vital group member, she held some sort of grudge against Matt and Darren for indirectly getting her brother killed but really she was just looking for someone to blame. The airport they were staying in was surprisingly homely, but it was pretty far out so it was hard to do supply runs. The main entrance was where they stored the cars, so at least they had cover. Workers and pilots often stayed overnight so that allowed them to have their own space to sleep and socialize. There was a radio tower that Joe and Jeremy deemed home, but the communications were down. Outside the airport Sydney was stood on top of the RV. She was on watch. Joe and Jeremy were sat outside of it playing monopoly with Jessie and Darren. Melanie, Zach and Tabitha were on a run, Debbie and Maya were washing clothes and Doug was asleep in the airport. "Have you guys seen Matt?" Sydney asked down to Jeremy. "Not since lunch, actually." He replied. Sydney murmured and began aiming her rifle around the area to see if she could spot him. "Nothing.." "Eh, you landed on Old Kent Road. Pay up." Joe teased to Darren, putting his hand out. "But I only have $200." He moaned, "I'll have to owe you." "See, if you weren't so extravagant with your hotels you'd have more money." Joe laughed as he robbed the child blind. "Damn it." Darren cursed. As the thrilling game of monopoly came to a shocking conclusion a car began driving up towards them. It was Tabitha, Zach, and Melanie. As they got out Sydney noticed they looked a bit down. "We need to talk." Melanie stated. Sydney nodded and jumped down. "Uh, Darren, you're the winner." Joe said, he and Jeremy getting up. "But what about me?" Jessie moaned. "Race to the hanger, whoever wins can be the monopoly king or queen." Jeremy suggested. Jessie and Darren looked at each other and immediately took off. "What did you want to talk about?" Joe asked. Zach took off his bag, cleared the table and unloaded it onto it. "Is that it?" Sydney asked, staring at the two stray cans of fruit and the roll of toilet paper. The trio nodded. "This is bad." Sydney stated. "We're running dangerously low on supplies. I don't even think we have enough to last the week." The group were all silent. "The kids eat first. Forget us." Melanie stated. The group all agreed. "Doug goes second because he's the eldest. We can have what's spare." The group disbanded to put their things away. Sydney slumped against the RV door. "What's up?" Joe asked. "I'm thinking... we may have to leave this place." She said with a heavy heart, "I love it here - it's safe, but it's just too far out. We have essentially no supplies left. Medicine is completely out and every small store in the area has been picked clean. We need to get a place that has the security of this place but near a city or at least a town so we can get supplies easier." Joe didn't say anything. He lowkey agreed but he wasn't sure if he could give this place up, he was happy again and finally had someone to spent the lonely days with. Meanwhile down the runway Darren and Jessie charged towards the hanger. As they swung the doors open they screamed in terror as the hanger was full of walkers. The hanger had a massive hole in the back so walkers would usually gather here but they had people on duty who would clear it out, today was Matt's day but he wasn't around. The walkers caught sight of Jessie and Darren who slammed the doors shut and pushed themselves against it. "We can't hold them." Jessie cried. "Run to the group and tell them." Darren insisted as he his small body tried to keep the door closed. However the two kids were no match and the walkers bashed through the door. Darren and Jessie ran back down the runway with around 50 walkers chasing them. "What's that?" Joe asked, pointing to the crowd, but it was difficult to see. Jeremy peered through his binoculars. "Shit." He grabbed his gun and ran as fast as he could. Sydney looked through her rifle and joined him. Joe ran after them. "What's going on?" Melanie asked coming out of the airport, but she soon saw why. "Zach! Tabitha!" She yelled. The two came out and were horrified to see the massive crowd coming towards them. The noise alerted Debbie and Maya who came out as well. "JESSIE!" Tabitha screamed. Joe, Jeremy, Melanie and Sydney began shooting them but there was too many walkers and not enough bullets. As the walkers gained on the two kids a car came flying across the field, it cut off the walkers from Jessie and Darren. The car screeched to a halt in front of the kids. "Get in." Matt insisted. The two kids scrambled in and he drove off down the runway. He stopped the car, Jessie and Darren ran to Maya and Tabitha. The rest of the group managed to dispatch most of the walkers. But a few remained. "I got em'." Matt said, taking out his knife and stabbing them in the head. The runway was a mess now. Full of blood, guts and bodies. The smell was atrocious. "Where were you, Matt?" Darren asked, walking over to him. "I was scouting." He replied. "But you didn't clear the hanger." Darren yelled, "You almost killed us." The words hit home for Matt because he was doing nothing except for keeping them safe. "I was looking for another place." He shouted back, looking at everyone else. "That's right. We need a new place. This one is killing us. Sure we may not have to deal with walkers as much but it's too far out. We're either gonna starve or if anyone gets hurt, we'll die from that.. We have nothing here." The others looked down. He was right. Sydney had already said it but Matt was just confirming their worries. A few hours had now passed and the group were all in the airport. Tabitha was at her usual place which made the others laugh. "You're still trying to get that door open?" Sydney laughed. "You've been trying for the better part of 6 months." "I know something's up there." She laughed. When they first got to the airport every room was available, even the room with the pilot gear, except the very top floor of the airport that was only accessible by one door. Tabitha had been obsessed with it ever since. "I'll get into it one day." She assured. "Why are you so obsessed with it?" Joe asked. "From the radio tower we can see directly into it and it's just an office room." "Ah, but there could be something in it." She laughed. "AND I WILL GET IT." She yelled, the group giggled among themselves. "Right, it's getting late so you two off to bed." She turned towards Darren and Jessie who moaned but obeyed. "Goodnight." The group kissed their foreheads and rubbed their heads. Darren purposely ignored Matt and left him. Matt looked hurt. "Don't take it personally." Debbie smiled. "He's just getting over.. you know." "That happened because of me." Matt said, looking at the floor. "He was subjected to that because of me. He went through that awful ordeal because of me. He's scarred for his entire life because of ME." Matt yelled. Debbie was taken back by his outburst. Matt's temper faded and he apologized. "Don't worry, baby." Debbie smiled, sitting next to him. "He just needs time. Like you said, it was an awful ordeal, but you've protected him through everything else." "Maybe..." Matt said. "Well I think we should be turning in too." Joe suggested, "We've got a long day ahead of us." The others nodded. Tomorrow was the day they began looking for a new place. Joe and Jeremy made their way to the radio tower which was in a separate building to the usual one. Zach and Tabitha stayed in the same room as Darren and Jessie whilst Melanie and Debbie had their own rooms but Matt and Doug had to share. Sydney and Maya stayed inside of the RV. After an hour or so everyone was asleep. Except Tabitha. She woke up, grabbed a random credit card from her purse and went back to the door. "I will get it open." She thought. She pushed the card in and jimmied it around as much as she could. She was determined this time. She pushed it a bit more and she eventually heard a click. "Oh my god." She smiled to herself as the door slowly opened. There was a staircase leading upstairs. She slowly made her way up and sure enough she came into the office type room. "Oh, it is just an office." She said to herself. As she walked around she could see Joe and Jeremy's radio tower. She walked over to the window and began waving and dancing wildly to get their attention. Joe was asleep but Jeremy was laid, awake. He turned onto his side and realised that she had actually made it into the room. He laughed at the window and nudged Joe awake. "Look." Jeremy said to a sleepy Joe. He laughed, "Oh my god she actually did it." "I DID IT YOU FUCKERS." She laughed. Joe and Jeremy couldn't hear her though, they could just see her mouthing and dancing like an idiot. "You'd think she struck gold." Joe joked. They were just about to go back to sleep when they noticed something. "Oh my god. JOE." Jeremy yelled. They watched as two hidden walkers came out of nowhere and attacked Tabitha. They saw her screaming, she managed to kill one. Joe and Jeremy didn't see what happened because they had already began running to the building. Joe ran into the building whilst Jeremy banged on the RV door. Sydney opened it. "What the fuck?" "MOVE." Jeremy screamed. Sydney and Maya followed him. When they got into the airport everyone else was awake. "What's going on?" Doug asked. "Tabitha got into that room upstairs." Jeremy explained as he led the way. "But there were walkers." "Walkers?!" Jessie squealed. "Is she okay?" The group ran up the staircase and into the room. They saw one walker impaled on a table leg, still alive but immobilized. Another walker was on the floor with a knife in its head. But the most horrific site was Tabitha up against the window with Joe next to her holding her hand. Her other arm, dripping with blood. "MOMMY." Jessie screamed, running over to her. As the two hugged the others became emotional. Darren began crying and for the first time in 6 months turned to Matt. Matt picked him up and hugged him. "It'll be okay." He said, stroking his head. Jeremy knelt down next to Joe and put his hand on his shoulder. "You need anything?" He asked Tabitha. She coughed and spluttered, "I want to tell you all something." "Leave this place. It's not place for a group of survivors. I was wrong. This was all my fault. I made us come here." "You didn't." Sydney said, sitting next to her. "It was a group decision. And we did survive here and began to blossom. It must wary of how to survive properly. We'll get better, and we'll grow from it." Jessie cried harder, "Can we not do anything? I don't want to lose my Mommy..." She buried her head into Tabitha's chest. "Can we not amputate?" Debbie suggested, "Yeah I'm sure we have a sharp enough weapon and some bandages and..." Maya said before Tabitha cut her off. "No, dear, it's fine. I've accepted it." She said. "Zach.." Zach came running over, tears streaming from his eyes. "In these passed six months you've become like a son to me.. and a big brother to Jessie. I didn't want you to leave the camp because I could see it in you. That fear and loneliness that needed to be taken away by the love of a family. And I'm so glad I could do that." "Mo-" Zach was about to call her it, he stopped himself but Tabitha gave him a reassuring look. "Mom. I--I, don't go." He cried, he was sixteen and smart, he knew she had to go but when it came to this he felt like a scared 10 year old. "Please, Zach." She said weakly, "You need to step up for me. Please, don't stop growing. Become a the strong, passionate, survivor I know you can be." Zach nodded with tears streaming down his face. The entire group at this moment were pretty much in pieces. Debbie and Maya had fell to the floor, hugging each other and watching the Mother of the group slowly fade away. Doug even had to sit down to stop the emotions from overflowing. "It's time." Tabitha stated. The group knew they had to destroy her brain from stopping her from becoming a walker. Sydney stood up. "I'll do it." "No," Zach stated, "I'll do it." Sydney nodded and the group slowly left. Jessie was the last to leave. "Mommy..." She cried. "Please. You've got to be strong. Take care of Darren.. grow up to be strong and brave. Be a leader, be fearless. Remember that Mommy will always be with you and that she loves you no matter what... if you're ever lost just think of me and I'll help.." Jessie cried even more and she was slowly led away by Sydney. "Zach... Please, take care of Jessie. Let her be her own person but guide her. You're practically her older brother and I want you to promise me you'll protect her with your life." She begged before taking her final breaths. Zach didn't get time to promise but he did. He promised. She slowly passed away. The others waited outside and soon the gunshot followed. Dawn came pretty fast. The group couldn't sleep, well the adults couldn't. Jessie had passed out from all the crying and Darren had fallen asleep on Matt who was just laid looking at the ceiling. Joe, Jeremy, Sydney, Debbie and Maya were all huddled together with Debbie holding Jessie. Doug was sat in the back of one of the cars, quietly crying to himself whilst Melanie was sat staring out the window. Zach was sat on his own, outside near the RV. "Damn it." He said to himself, slamming his fist on the table. He watched the sun coming up over the hanger. It was a beautiful sight. For a split second it could make you forget everything. Zach looked up from the RV. He could see Tabitha's body against the window. He sighed and looked down. He looked at the grass near the entrance to the airport. It had a few flowers, Tabitha had always tried to start a flower garden but never quite got it going. That's where he was going to bury her. Over the next few hours they buried Tabitha and had a small memorial for her. They made sure to mark where her grave was for decency purposes. As everyone walked away and went back inside Jessie stood staring at the grave. Zach stood behind her. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Back in the airport the group had to make a decision. "We can't stay here anymore..." Joe stated, "Besides the main problems there's one bad memory here that can't be forgotten." "I agree." Sydney said. "But where can we go?" Jeremy stated. "Mindlessly driving around is pointless and it'll waste our supplies, or what we have left." "We should go in groups." Melanie piped up. "Sydney, Joe, and myself can go in one car. Matt and Jeremy in another. Doug, Zach, Maya, Debbie, the kids can all stay behind-" Maya interrupted her however, "Actually, I-I'd like to go. I need to pull my weight." "You already pull your weight-" Sydney began. "Sydney." Maya said sternly, Sydney gave in and nodded. "It's better than just dragging everyone out into the wilderness, plus we should really leave behind people like Doug who are good shots." The group agreed and began prepping. Joe, Maya, Sydney and Melanie piled into the Army van whilst Matt and Jeremy got ready to go in the cruiser. "Can I come?" Darren asked. Matt agreed since he didn't want to isolate him at a time like this. At the end of the road leading up to the airport the two cars went separate ways. They beeped at each other and were soon out of sight. "Be safe." Debbie said to herself as she watched them disappear. She looked over at Doug who was still sat in his car, looking broken and defeated. "You okay?" Debbie asked. She got in with him. "I don't know. I'm just.. pissed that such a good woman was taken down by those fuckers. Pissed off that a little kid was violated by my asshole of a cousin. Pissed off that a little girl is now an orphan because of tHOSE FUCKERS." He screamed. Zach and Jessie, who were now inside the building, looked over at the noise. "Okay..." Debbie quietly shushed him. "Look.. sorry for raising my voice and-" "No don't be sorry," Debbie started, "You're human. You're allowed to vent. If you ever need to do it again we'll sit right in this car and vent. Okay?" She smiled. Doug smiled back at her. She kissed his cheek and got out. "We should really start getting our bags together." Debbie suggested. Zach and Jessie nodded, Doug finally got out of the car and began helping. Meanwhile back on the road Matt and Jeremy were playing eye spy with Darren who was beating them. "Damn it." Jeremy laughed, hitting the wheel. "That's 12 to you, 3 to Matt and a big fat 0 to myself." "That's the way it is." Darren giggled. Matt laughed too. They drove a couple miles down and eventually came upon a village. It looked deserted. "Well... I've never been here on a run." Jeremy said. "Really? Didn't you clean every area out though?" Matt asked. "We thought we did." The car came to a stop and the three got out. "Stay close, Darren." Matt suggested. The three walked down the road for a while until something caught Matt's eye. As the three got closer they realised it was a person. Matt was about to yell when the person ran. "Come on! Let's chase him!" Darren stated, "He might have a home we can share.." "DARREN." Matt yelled as he ran off. Meanwhile at the other side of god knows where the others were blitzing down the country road. "Damn it. There has to be something." Joe stated. But it was just endless lanes of trees and fields. Some with walkers, some without. "We need some music." Joe stated. "Check the glove box." Sydney replied. "I can't get it open." Joe moaned. "Oh for gods sake." Sydney said, she took her eyes off the road for a second and that's all that needed to happen. "SYDNEY." Maya screamed. Sydney lifted her head up and in front of her was a walker, she hit it, then she hit another, and another, the car rocketed over several walker bodies until it smashed into a stray car, the van swerved and spun until it flew off the road, rolled down a hill where the entire body was smashed and dented. The car eventually landed on a slant. The bodies in the car were silent, but the bodies coming down the hill were not. Back at the airport Zach was in the top office where Tabitha died. He was checking for supplies since no one actually did get to check the room. He found a few things in the storage room upstairs, including batteries, tape, stationary, nothing massively important but useful in certain situations. He was just about to leave when he took a look out the window. To his horror he saw a massive herd of walkers coming down the runway again. There was more than yesterday and they were about half way there. "Shit." He said. He picked up a chair and launched it threw the window. The second floor was bigger than the third so he had a roof to jump onto. He jumped out and began yelling. "Zach what is it?!" Debbie asked, running out the building. He pointed to the oncoming danger. "Get the RV!" Doug yelled, seeing it from inside. Debbie ran to the RV and backed it up. "Jessie get on!" Zach yelled. "No, I'm not going without you." She cried. "I'm coming, just get in!" He insisted. She reluctantly did what she was told. Doug began frantically loading things onto the RV. The herd came closer and closer. Zach used the last of his ammo to hold them off but he couldn't. "Reverse the RV." He ordered. Debbie backed it up so Zach could jump on top of it. She got out and began helping Doug. "We've gotta go." Zach said dropping down. He took some of the stationary he found and wrote a note, sticking it to the door. The herd were now getting closer, to the point where Zach and Doug were using knives to hold them off. A walker grabbed Debbie, she wrestled with it. Its jaws began to close in on her shoulder. She let out a shrill scream but was soon relieved to see Doug pulling it off her. He put out his hand to help her up but he soon let go after his shoulder was sunk into by the same walker. "NO!" Debbie screamed. Zach pulled her back. "We've gotta go." Zach said. Debbie screamed as the walker took another bite. Doug slammed it off him however and took as many as he could out. "GO!" He screamed. Debbie and Zach ran onto the RV and Debbie put her foot down and sped off. Zach told her to go to one of the nearby towns. Zach sat at the back of the RV with Jessie who was crying. "Don't look back.." He said cuddling her into his chest. "Don't look back." His own tears began to fall. Back at the crash site Melanie began to come to. "Hey, guys!" She yelled. She could smell burning. Joe began to stir, and he eventually woke up. He let out a scream as he saw a piece of glass through his shoulder. His yells woke Sydney up. "Argh, my head." She held it and began to look around. "What the fuck." The car was on an angle so that Joe's side was raised whilst hers and Maya's side was blocked off. "We need to get out." Melanie said. "Maya? Maya?!" She shook Maya violently who didn't wake up. "No..." She cried. "She's not.." Sydney said, looking back and seeing her head bleeding. "MAYA" Sydney screamed. "We've gotta get out, NOW." Melanie insisted. She out first and stood on the hill, she opened Joe's door and helped him out. As Joe tried to forget about the pain of his shoulder he saw walkers coming down the hill. "HURRY." He yelled. Melanie reached down into the car to Sydney who was in a frenzy of tears. "Maya.. no.." "SYDNEY." Melanie yelled, Sydney put her arm out and allowed herself to be pulled out. The three of them began limping away. Each with their various cuts and bruises. "Don't look back.. don't look back." Melanie suggested. Back in the town Matt and Jeremy caught up to Darren who was stood outside a door. The door was a back exit and was very close to the wall. "I think he went in here." Darren said, he was about to open the door when a group of walkers came pouring out. The door slammed into Darren's face, and then it smashed his head against a wall. Matt yelled out. Jeremy took out his gun and began putting the walkers down. Matt could see Darren on the floor, unconscious, blood pouring out of the wound on the back of his head. Matt took out his knife and began slashing them frantically. Eventually they were all put down. Matt ran over to Darren and picked up his limp body. Jeremy checked his pulse. "He's alive... but barely.. And I mean barely." "We need to help him." Matt frantically cried. "Matt... the force his head had just been under, it's very unlikely that he'd-" "DON'T say it." Matt growled, "Don't you fucking say it." Jeremy thought for a while. "You're right.. I'm sorry." Matt didn't reply. He looked past Jeremy at the man standing behind him. The man didn't look menacing. He had a duffel bag and a rifle over his shoulder. "HELP US. PLEASE." Matt cried. "Are you the guy we saw." The guy was in a state of shock. He nodded, but he was shocked. "HELP US." Matt screamed again. Seeing Matt's anguish caused Jeremy to snap. "HEY." Jeremy shouted, grabbing the guy. "Do you have a place?" "Yeah.. a... a dairy farm. About 30 minutes from here. We'll take him there." "I'll go." Matt said. "No, Matt. I'm a doctor. I'll go with him. You go back to the airport and tell the others." "It's erm, just take west off route 40 and then go down Eastmound Road, after a few miles you'll see it. You can't miss it. There's a big sign saying 'Freemand Dairy Ranch.'" The man explained. "Come on, my cars this way." Matt carefully handed off the bleeding Darren to Jeremy who ran off with the other guy. Matt, fighting through tears and sorrow got back into his car and turned around, heading back to the airport. He was desperate to go back and take Darren himself but he could't. "Don't look back." He echoed to himself. As Matt drove down the road coming up to the airport he noticed a large number of walkers. He started to drive up the lane leading to the airport and he saw it. All of the walkers, no RV, the smashed windows. He turned the car around. As he did a walker banged on his window. "D..Doug?" Matt said. He got out of his car, knocking Doug back with the door and put him out of his misery. Stuck on Doug's arm was a note. "Gone to Town, find us. Z, D, J." Matt got back into his car, just fighting through his hurt, and drove off. He drove the way Sydney and the others went. He saw a lot of splattered corpses but didn't notice anything else. He was too fixated on Darren. Now in the almost flaming car Maya had woke up. Her arm was broken and her leg had taken a beating too. Walkers were clawing around the car. She began to scream. She decided to be brave and slowly shuffled her way up to the car door. She kicked a walker in the face and managed to get out. She ran up the hill but lost her footing, slipping back down and banging her head off the ground, she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Walkers began to surround her, however as they were about to feast their heads were instantly removed and standing over her was a young man in a hooded cape holding two broadswords. She lost her vision and blacked out. The young man picked her up and slumped her over his shoulder as the car behind them burst into flames and exploded, taking out the walkers in the area and just missing the two. Sydney, Joe, and Melanie came across a town. It was one that Joe had raided plenty of times. "There's a small bar over there, it's blocked off and empty. We can rest there. The three turned a corner and saw the best thing. It was their RV. Zach on top of it looking through his binoculars. "DEBBIE." Zach screamed. Debbie opened the RV door and looked in the direction that Zach was pointing in. She saw the three of them approaching. "Don't walk." Debbie suggested. She got back in the RV and reversed so they could rest. They all bundled in and sat down. "Where's Maya?" Debbie asked, the three of them put their heads down and looked away, awkwardly. "Oh..." She said. Soon enough they heard a car horn. It was Matt. "Thank god." Debbie cried running out the RV and hugging him. "Where's Darren? Where's Jeremy?" She asked. Joe was staring out the window. "Oh no." He said, he could feel the tears coming on. Matt ran to the RV. He explained everything about the man, the walkers, Darren, Jeremy - everything. "I'll lead the way." Matt said. He got back in his car and drove off, followed by the RV. As they left the area in general Sydney looked back. "Don't look back." She said to the others. She saw a trail of black smoke in the sky. That was their car. "Don't look back..." She said, through tears. Deaths *Tabitha (Bitten, put down by Zach) *Doug (Bitten, put down by Matt)